Apple Pie
by StephanoGoldenEdition
Summary: Who knew Apple Pie was so good? T cuz I'm paranoid like that. PMD fic


**Ok….So, I am struggling to avoid writing about some retarded thing for school, and I've been needing to write a PMD fanfic for a while…so, here we are! After the Darkrai bit…sorry if characters are OOC. Oh, this is a Gijinka story, btw.**

_**Apple Pie **_

* * *

The day was promising; no clouds and a sun shining like a beacon in the midday sky. A soft, continuous gust of wind blew across the land, perfecting the already splendid day. It seemed that days like this were becoming far more common, after the whole 'world in danger' thing was all over now.

It seemed to Guildmaster Wigglytuff that this whole 'space and time destruction' thing was, although concerning, extremely complex and involved. While he cared that the world had just managed to escape certain destruction, it was all over now, and his main thought was what was in the picnic basket that his wife now held as they sat on a hill, overlooking Wigglytuff's pride and joy.

His own Guild.

One that he had built from scratch, and was now widely recognised, mainly due to the (rumoured) powerful, if quite 'abstract' in thought, Guildmaster. While, Wigglytuff wasn't exactly the most smartest cookie in the box, he could surprise everyone with his power, and he cared about each and every Guild member, in his own unique way. But, there was one that he, ah, _preferred_, more than anyone, and he'd managed to propose to her last month. They'd been married for exactly a year now. He considered her as close to him as Chatot, and he preferred her to the loud-mouthed Bird Pokemon, really. Always chatting on about 'routine' and 'having to give a good impression', whatever that meant.

The Guildmaster's line of thought was disturbed (easily) by the warm smell of freshly baked food and, of course, his Perfect Apple. Glancing over at the Gijinka beside him, he smiled as she held out his Apple. Eagerly, he took it from her and nibbled at it, savouring at its delicious taste.

Chimecho smiled at Wigglytuff's child-like enthusiasm. _Some things never change…_

Reaching into the brown basket, the Wind-Chime Pokemon Gijinka pulled out a white plate with a slice of pie on it. That had somehow miraculously avoided crushing in the basket. _Thank Mew for Psychic powers! _

Chimecho took hold of the fork and, carving a bit of the pie off, held it up to her mouth, about to eat it, until she saw the Guildmaster looking at her in curiosity, his Apple balanced perfectly on his head, with little bite marks in it. He peered at the pie on the plate, and then stared at the fork, a puzzled expression on his face.

After a few moments, he asked in bafflement, "What's that?"

"A piece of pie." She responded, which seemed to confuse him more.

"Which is…?

"You've never heard of pie?" Chimecho asked incredulously; how could've you _not _heard of a pie? _Everyone _knows what a pie is!

"Nope! What is it?" He looked so interested, so curious…

"Well…it's…this one is made out of apples?" At this, Wigglytuff perked up, eyes sparkling.

"Perfect Apples?"

"…I guess."

Wigglytuff was still confused, but he decided to go with what she said; she never lies, after all…

Wordlessly, she held out the fork to him; he blinked and took it from her, sniffing it and finally eating it.

Oh, _Mew!_

It was like a thousand Perfect Apples in one small bite, and then add amazing pleasure on top of that…Wigglytuff had never tasted anything better than this. Even the Perfect Apple on his head (still, somehow) seemed like ash compared to this new taste. In short, it was so _amazing_; there were no words to describe it.

"You like it?" She asked innocently; you'd only have to read his expression to see what the answer was.

WIgglytuff glanced at her, before saying softly,

"Yes, Chimecho."

Taking the fork from his unresisting hand, she proceeded to actually eat some of the pie herself; she was surprised that, for once, her naïve companion wasn't exaggerating about how good it tasted. The fact that she could actually make something taste this good also surprised her.

With a carefully surpressed shudder, Chimecho felt soft breath rustle her pale blue hair, and rolled her eyes upward to see the Guildmaster's face partially buried in her hair, staring at the remaining pie with greed.

"Chiimmmmeeeccchhhooo…" he whined, in a childish voice. She shivered, and sighed theoretically,

"_Fine_."

**(One piece of pie later)**

"Chimecho?" Wigglytuff asked, idly toying with said Gijinka's hair. The Wind-Chime Pokemon lazily opened her eyes and muttered something that sounded like '_what?'._ Taking this as a positive cue to continue, the Guildmaster went on,

"Maybe we should head back…?" He was clearly insincere; Chimecho shifted in his embrace to look at him with curious golden eyes. His expression was blank…for half a moment. Then, a fleetingly amazed expression crossed his face, and then the Wind-Chime Pokemon Gijinka was on her back, looking into the bright green eyes of the Guildmaster. The Apple tumbled to the ground, but, for once, he didn't care.

"You?" she couldn't help but giggle. "Assertive? The one who lets Chatot make out the daily routine?"

"I _can _be…um...that word you just used!"

"It means that you're bold…and," here, Chimecho paused, and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"…and can take control of a situation, I guess."

Smirking, the Guildmaster replied,

"Can so! Like, with the whole 'Capture Grovyle' thing…and…"

"Look, are we gonna argue, or are you gonna-mmph!"

The Wind-Chime Gijinka was cut off as Wigglytuff kissed her.

The sun was still bright, and the scent of apples now tainted the air with its enticing sweetness.

* * *

**Goshness...I didn't know how to end it, so I did what I do best.**

**RUSHED IT!**

**Barda'sFailings!**


End file.
